


What It Means to Be a Soldier.

by Thousandsmiles



Category: Strike Back
Genre: Angst, Episode tag to S05e04, Ficlet, Gen, Julia's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: This is what it means to be a soldier.
Kudos: 2





	What It Means to Be a Soldier.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched this show in forever but this popped into my head so I wrote it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Back.

This is what it means to be a soldier.

To say “Julia Richmond. Sargent. Service number 25130581,” when all you want to do is to beg them to let you go free, let you go home, save the people you love a world of pain. But you keep saying it anyway. Because more lives than the ones you love are at stake.

Julia Richmond.

Sargent.

Service number 25130581.

Over and over again. Your own death sentence, whispered to yourself.

Julia Richmond.

Sargent.

Service number 25130581.

You always knew you would die like this. In a place like this. But you never knew who was going to pull the trigger.

Julia Richmond.

Sargent.

Service number 25130581.

This is what it means to be a soldier.

Julia Richmond.

Sargent.

Service number 25130581.

_Bang._

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
